Hit Me
by BTRLoganLover123456789
Summary: This is just an idea im playing with. Its a Jagan fic. please review so i can keep writing. Logan wants out. and James never lets anyone in. Alternate Reality kind of. Where in BTR is not a band.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hit Me.**_

Logan is a just a lonely,straight A student that wants it all to be over. James never lets anyone close to him. Let alone fall for anyone.

Logan sighed and put his books away in his locker, which had once again been graffitied with vulgar insults. This time he wouldnt even bother to request for his locker to be washed down, what would be the point when it'd just end up in this same state. He glanced at his locker once again. They'd main 'fag' be the centrepiece of the insults. Staring back at him in big, bold, red letters.

Logan was lonely, parentless from the age of 8, passed on to his grandparents who cast him out as soon as they could. He was also friendless. The only friend he had was back when he lived in Texas. Kendall had moved on now.

Logan has taught himself not to let anyone close anymore, since they'd just leave him anyway.

So soon Logan would be gone. He'd gotten his resources awhile ago. Logan was too afraid to commit suicide. He'd arrange three quarters of his money to be paid to the company. He'd get a hit man put on himself.

Not like anyone would care anyway.

James pulled his cell phone from his pocket and hit dial.

"The target has been hit" He stated to the person on the receiving end. His father.

James had been trained by his father to be one of the company's top hitmen. He was good at his job and it paid well. Mostly he didnt care for his targets. Most of them were vial creatures anyway. People so uncomprehensable that they didnt seem human at all.

James didnt need anything. Only his job. He didnt need friends. Emotions. A boyfriend. All he needed was himself and his job.

Logan stared at the number in his cellphone. Aside from pizza delivery, it was the only number on his phone. He didnt even know why he had a cellphone when he had no one to talk to.

He wracked up some courage and put the dial through. "H-Hello I'm Logan Mitchell and I need a hit put on someone" He stated nervously into the reciever.

"Ok, we'll need to grab some information from you first.". He got in response.

"Sure, anything". Logan replied. "What is the price of your hit"? The secretary asked.

"Three hundred and fifty thousand" Logan replied. "Alot more generous than most we receive,this must be a pretty important hit" The secretary chuckled. "It is"Logan whispered.

"Ok next we need to know the target of the hit" The secretary stated. "My target is Logan Mitchell" Logan replied. "But you are Logan Mitchell, listen kid my boss takes prank calls pretty seriously,you better not be yanking my chain" The secretary stated sharply.

"Its not a prank seriously, I want out, I have nothing to live for, everyone hates me, nothing ever gets better, it just gets worse. I have the money I swear, I inherited it from my parents" Logan stuttered. "Dont you think your parents would want you to spend your inheritance on something important" The secretary asked.

"Look. Im not here to get a psycho analysis I want out, do you want the money or not"? Logan spat.

"Ok". "The money will be at the post office in P.O Box 85 my code is 637192. My address is 75a Montgomery Avenue"Logan said. "Ok we'll send our best hit man for you". Then Logan hung up.

James had just received his next target. He was waiting across from the PO Box address that he'd been given. He'd already checked and the money hadnt been delivered yet. Apparently this Logan guy had put a hit on himself. But really James didnt care why. He was here for the job and the job only. Or so he was trying to convince himself. This Logan case was confusing to him, he didnt understand why someone would WANT to put a hit on themselves.

'Shake it off' James thought to himself. That was when 'he' caught his eye. Logan was beautiful. With an air of sadness around him. James felt something clench in his heart. 'No' James shook his thoughts clear. He quickly picked up a magazine off the table pretending to read it and took a sip of his latte. Then he made the mistake of looking up and he caught Logan's sad eyes from where he was sitting and the clenching feeling started again. He held eye contact with Logan for a moment before offering a small smile. Logan simply shook his head, lowered his gaze and rushed off.

James could not do this. He hit speed dial on the phone. "The target has been hit".


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Thanks for the reviews. :)

Im still just playing around with ideas. I'm not 100% sure on chapter one but i'll see how it plays out. p.s Brooke is a completely lovely person in my story. Some characters will be missing and some roles will be switched up. Also Mr Bitters does not exist in my Palmwoods.

Stallion8426 writes:

Please write more I really like the idea-

Thanks :).

LoveSparkle writes:

Oh My...-

Uhm is that in a bad way or good way?

Carlos'sCupcake writes:

Wow this is a very creative and different idea, I like it! I will admit that I normally don't read slash stories, but I read your sunmary and wanted to give you a review. Okay so like I already said, this is quite an original idea and I see it having great potential! I think you should continue to write this, I am curious to see how it all plays out. And of course I see a flame about to be lit, so to speak, and I'm a sucker for romance so yeah, I am intrigued. But poor Logan, I hope James can change his mind! -

I thought of the idea while watching Big Time Movie and Carlos was having his spy dream on the plane, the scene in particular where in James was jumping from the plane. Since Jagan is my all time favorite pairing, I thought what if James was some sort of hard hearted hitman and then Logan comes along and something in him changes, then I thought what if Logan had a terrible life, he was scared to kill himself so he decided to get a hit put on himself.

Anyway on to the story. Le Go!

* * *

James was anxious and on edge. What if his father found out that he didnt finish the hit on Logan.

How could he explain these feelings to his father, he knew nothing about Logan. Other than the complete sadness he glimpsed within those eyes. He wanted to help. Had never felt so compelled to help anyone. What if Logan rung the company back saying that the hit wasn't played out?

How was James going to get closer to Logan? There was the school. James could always enroll himself there. James sighed and rubbed his tired eyes.

"please Logan just wait for me" he whispered into the darkness, before he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

Logan was jumpy and erratic. Every single loud noise made him jump or cringe.

What if this was potentially the biggest mistake of his life. What if things could get better but he wasnt around to find out. Sure there was no one that cared right now, but what if someone was out there waiting for him to come along, someone who actually would care about him deeply? Someone who would love him unconditionally. Who would protect, love and cherish him, something that he could return.

Logan called the company back. After the third ring someone answered. Before they could say anything he quickly said the main thing on his mind "Hello, this is Logan Mitchell, I called yesterday and got a hit put on myself, I'm sorry but I need it taken back, you can keep the money, I'm sorry to waste your time". "Oh wait, I'll pass you on to somebody" The receptionist said.

Logan waited. "Hello, This is Mrs. Diamond" The lady answered. "Hello, Mrs. Diamond, I arranged a hit on myself yesterday and I need it taken back, I'm sorry to waste time but you can keep the money". Logan said to her. He heard some clicking in the background and a gasp. In a all to cheery voice, that sort of creeped him out, she replied "Thats fine, Logan, you go on and be happy in your life okay"?. "I,ok, thanks" He replied. Then the line went dead.

What to do now. Logan sighed. School was going to be long today.

James' mother knocked at his door. "Go away, Mom, I dont feel well".

She ignored him anyway. She sat down at the end of the bed. "James did I ever tell you how I met your father" She asked. "You told me, you met him at a coffee shop, love at first sight, what does this have to do with me"? He replied.

"When I was younger, I was married to a man, my first husband, he was, well he wasnt the nicest person. We own a cosmetics company together, and I had filed for divorce, he used to beat me a lot, he wanted the cosmetic company all for himself" she sighed. "he hired a hit on me, but your father, he couldnt go through with it, all in all, Karma got its back on my first husband, he was in a fatal accident, the company got signed over to me and then I sold out. I have money James to support you in any decision you want, what I want to know is, is this life what you really want" Brooke asks. "No, but I dont know what else to do". James replied. "Go find Logan, James, go find Logan" she smiles to her son. "How did you know"? James gasps.

"Logan withdrew the hit today, but you said that the hit went through. I wont tell your father, and Im going to give Logan his money back now"Brooke smiled. "Wait Logans meeting you"? James asks with excitement. "Unfortunately not"She replies, before adding "Get some rest James".

Logan slams the door shut behind him. Today was the same crap at school. He didnt have much money left and he needed an out, he thought about job possibilities. Logan's dream was to become a doctor. But where would he go. He didnt want to be stuck in Minnesota anymore. He pulled his laptop out of his bag and started exploring always wanted to go to California. A doctor in hollywood could be an interesting choice. One day, six hours and forty minutes to drive. Logan could do that. He enjoyed flying but he had always preffered the open road. Especially long trips where he could think.

* * *

Tomorrow Logan would pack and go get his P.O Box shut down.

A/N I dont think I want James to know Logan is gone just yet. But Logan is James's dream so he will catch up eventually. :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

Thanks everyone for all the lovely responses on this already.

* * *

Seriously you guys keep me going. I'll try keep this updated as much as possible.

* * *

/imgs/a/f/i/y/g/ford_mustang_convertible_topzustand_1967_1_ Logan's Car ok. Also this chapter will mainly be centred around Logan arriving in Hollywood, and the next chapter will be centred around James.

Logan loved the feel of the wind while driving. He had a small smile on his face. He was going somewhere new where things would hopefully be better.

He had his money back from Mrs. Diamond, She left a note with it saying that he needed it more than they did and that he should go be happy in his life.

All he brought with him was his money, some clothes, and his important documents. He donated all his furniture to a local charity shop. And even though the manager had bitched at him, he didnt care.

He'd been driving for half a day already. And it didnt really seem that long. He had stopped a few times, and he would have a few more stops ahead of him.

Logan finished up the last sip of his iced tea, roughly one more hour and he'd be in Hollywood.

Logan already felt like a different person.

He still hadnt rang Mrs. Diamond to thank her for returning his money, but he would get around to that once he had settled down.

One hour later and he'd found a parking space. Put some money in the meter, and was wondering the Hollywood streets.

The sun felt amazing on his skin. Everything was so different than Minnesota. He had even received quite a few smiles.

He turned the corner and collided with someone.

"Oh god I'm so sorry,Im late for my audition,Witches of Rodeo Drive and I'm pretty sure I'm a sure fire win" She said. "Oh its quite okay"Logan smiled taking in the girls ridiculous costume.

"I'm Camille,and You are"? Camille asked. "I'm Logan,New here, just got in from Minnesota"Logan replied.

"Oh, tell you what, you come with me to my audition and I'll give you a completely free of charge Hollywood super tour" Camille said. Logan pondered the idea for a few seconds before deciding he probably shouldnt pass up the opportunity for a new friend. "Well then" he smiled, while gesturing in the direction Camille was heading "We're off to see the Wizard".

Once Camille had finished her audition they went back to collect Logan's car. "Woah, THIS is YOUR car"? Camille asked really emphasizing her question. "Yeah, it belonged to my Dad before he and my Mom passed away"He said sadly, remembering the time he had heard the news that he'd never see his parents again. "Oh Logie,I'm so sorry" Camille said rubbing him lightly on his back."Its ok, it was a long time ago now". Logan replied. "So where will you be staying"? Camille asked him. "I really don't know, I guess thats one thing I didnt really think about when I left Minnesota behind"Logan said. "Well, why dont you come with me and i'll see what I can work out with Buddha Bob, he's the manager of the Palmwoods, It mainly specializes in supplying a place for Hollywoods big up and comers, but Buddha Bob is really nice and I can introduce you to some of my friends" Camille replied. "The Palmwoods manager is a guy called Buddha Bob"? Logan asked.

"Mhm it's because he's totally Zen, kinda like guitar dude".She laughed.

Logan smiled, Camille could probably be a best friend.

Once Logan and Camille arrived at the Palmwoods they went to speak with Buddha Bob and he had said there wasnt any single person rooms left but that he would try to find him someone to room with. Camille had organized a few of her friends to come meet him,he was a little bit nervous, but hoped they would be as friendly as Camille.

"Everyone knows everyone here" she informed him. "But some of us get along more than others, you have to meet Carlos first, he's my best friend and he's totally hot, to be completely honest with you I may have more than a little crush on him" She stated.

Carlos met up with Logan and Camille by the Palmwoods pool. "Logan,Carlos,Carlos,Logan" She introduced them. "I havnt seen you around, you must be new right"? Carlos asked him. "As of today yes, but currently homeless"Logan replied. "Oh,cool, I-I mean cool that your new, not that your homeless" Carlos said.

"Buddha Bob is trying to find someone for Logan to room with" Camille said.

"ROOM WITH ME"Carlos suddenly shouted. "What"? Logan asked. "It'd be totally cool, i've waited a room mate forever and I have this totally awesome swirly slide in my room, apparently a stuntman used to live in there and he got it installed and they just left it in the room, it is amazing" Carlos said excitedly. "Okay,sure, thank you Carlos, it really means a lot" Logan smiled. "No problem man" she said wrapping his arm around Camille's shoulder,adding "Any friend of Camille's is good enough for me, trust me, you'll learn that she can give you the best advice that not even top Hollywood shrinks can give you". "Well, I am just that awesome" Camille giggled.

Logan smiled to himself while making his new bed. He couldnt believe it not even one day here and he already had two new friends. He decided he would unpack the rest of his belongings later on that night.

"Hollywood Drama Queen number two should be arriving in say, one minute, with hockey playing boyfriend Kendall". Camille Stated from across the room. Logan thought about it for a second, theres no way it could be right? "Thats,not,Kendall Knight, by any chance is it" He asked with a tiny spark of hope within him. "Mhm" Camille nodded.

Then the door opened. "Hello,Kendall"Logan simply stated.

Kendall looked at him in disbelief before they both broke out into the hugest grins.

The biggest grin Logan had, had, on his face for awhile.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N yes two chapters in one update. But I just couldnt not write James' chapter right after finishing Logan's one. What do you readers think of my current changes to the Palmwoods? Also what do you think of the little Carlos/Camille twist i've put in. I was originally going to put her in as trying to chase after Logie but then I thought nah.

And what about Logan and Kendall reuniting?

* * *

I'm currently smiling like a dork right now. But either way, ON TO JAMES!

James sat at the dining table and sighed to himself, pushing his food around on his plate. He never been this disinterested in his food before. His mum was an amazing cook.

At this time he was sure his mother would surely notice that something was up.

"I'll help you look for Logan" Brooke smiled at him. "Really mum,you'd do that"? James asked.

"Of course I would, what mother wouldnt help there child look for the person they loved"She replied knowingly. "Mom, thats ridiculous, i'm not in love with Logan, I just need to know Logan.i dont know why Mom I really dont, its just something that I feel whenever I think of him or when you mention him"he replied not really knowing who he was trying to convince.

"I'll help you find him James, not matter what, now please eat your food I dont want you to starve" she said in her motherly tone. James smiled, already feeling a little better.

James knew that Logan must have to be enrolled in a school somewhere, unlike James who had been home schooled because of the job. So if he found which school he would also enroll and then find a way to be able to talk with Logan, form a friendship, possibly more. If so the other problem would be whether or not Logan was gay, or even bisexual.

James arrived at the last school available in Minnesota that could fit Logan's age group.

"Hi,I was just wondering if a Logan Mitchell goes to this school" James asked the lady at reception.

"Sorry but he un-enrolled yesterday, said he was moving onto bigger and better things" she said.

James' heart fell. Logan wasnt here anymore. What was James supposed to do now.

Frantic he rushed out of the school and called his mom. "Mom,He's not here, I dont think he's in Minnesota mom, what I am going to do,how am I supposed to find him,it could be like looking for a needle in I dont know, a stack of needles"he said hysterically.

"James,sweetie calm down"His mom replied."I cant calm down mom, what if i've lost him, lost him before I even got a chance to get to know him"James asked taking in deep breaths. "We'll find him havnt lost him. I told you Id help you find him and I didnt mean strictly within Minnasota, I'd help you track him to Australia if I had to" She said.

"Thank you mom, this means so much to you, I know I dont say it enough but I love you and I really appreciate everything you do for me"James said to her. "I know you do James, I love you too. Come home and we'll work this out together"Brooke said to her son.

As soon as James got home his Mom handed him a big envelope. "What's this"? He asked her.

Brooke smiled at her son. "It's cash and a e-ticket for a flight to Hollywood".

"I dont need to go to Hollywood, I need to, Go to Hollywood because,thats where Logan is"?he asked her. "No idea what he's doing all the way in Hollywood but he's definitely there, speaking of which, hes at the Palmwoods, where I got you the only single bedroom available because some rocker dude moved out like twenty minutes ago, and I am just the best mom ever"Brooke smiled at her son. "Yes, mom you are"James replied pulling his mother into a long tight hug, "I've packed your stuff already, your flight leaves in three hours, and hey who knows you may even be able to pursue that popstar dream you have" She said. "Logan first mom,Logan first" before rushing upstairs to grab his stuff and call a taxi.

James couldnt believe it. He was chasing Logan to Hollywood.

He smiled to himself before leaning back comfortably in his chair. He really did have the best Mom.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is Not a new chapter just an authors note!**

**I'll be deleting this work of fiction soon so that I can rewrite it and put up the updated version. Still the same storyline and still the same pairing. And yes Brooke Diamond will still be the sweet woman you see in this story. :) **

**Thank you for bearing with me this long and I hope that followers of this story will like the newer version. **

**Love You all, S. **

**Aka BTRLoganLover123456789**


End file.
